nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Original version
These are the original version of our help pages, moved here due to the introduction of Shared Help =Page 1= The main thing is to be bold in your edits. But if you don't know how to edit, look here Signature To sign your comments, all you need to do is write four tildes after eachother, i.e. ~~~~. The signature will consist of a link to you userpage as well as a date and time stamp. You can also sign using simply your name by using three tildes, i.e. ~~~ or simply with the timestamp using five tildes, i.e. ~~~~~, however, the latter two are a bit rude and thus, unless you absolutely dont have to, use the full signiature. Here are some visual examples: ~~~ = SCM ~~~~ = SCM 04:25, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ~~~~~ = 04:25, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Bold/Italics To make something bold or italic you need to write a certain number of apostrophes at the beginning and end of your sentence, word or letter. Italics require two apostrophes, bold requires three, and bold and italics requires five. Examples on italics Please note that it is two apostrophes next to eachother, and not quotation marks *''An entire sentence in italics'' = An entire sentence in italics *A single word in italics = A single word in italics *A single le''t''ter in italics = A single le''t''ter in italics Examples on bold *'An entire sentence in bold' = An entire sentence in bold *A single word in bold = A single word in bold *A single le't'''ter in bold = A single le't'ter in bold Examples on bold and italics *An entire sentence in bold and italics'' = An entire sentence in bold and italics *A single word in bold and italics = A single word in bold and italics *A single le''tter in bold and italics = A single let''ter in bold and italics New Lines This is written in a special box to show that a single new line has no effect on a text. A double new line has. If you don't want the 1½ line-seperation, you can break the text instead. The above is written in a special box to show that a single new line has no effect on a text. A double new line has. If you don't want the 1½ line-seperation, you can break the text instead. Headers/Sections The effect of the following can be seen in the table of contents. Headers are defined by the number of equal signs used on either side of a word or sentence, similar to when making something bold or italic. The only difference is that headers cannot isolate a single letter, in which case, it just look like jum bled tex t. For the same reason, a header must be the only thing written on a line, else, the coding will be messed up. The following should give a basic idea of how sections work. Section Subsection Sub-subsection It gives the following results Section Biggest font, normal, has a line seperating the actual header from the rest of the section. Subsection Medium sized font (of the three), bold, does not have a line seperating the header and the rest of the section. Sub-subsection Smallest sixed font of the three, yet still slightly bigger than regular text, also bold and also without the seperating line. While entirely possible to have a single-equation header (=Like This=), but it is a bit too big for normal use (it's the same size as the title). Horizontal line It is possible to manually create a separation line (called a "Horizontal line"), like the one use in the section header. It is very useful, altough rarely used. It's done in a way similar to when adding a signature, but instead of tildes, you use four hyphens. So this ----, results in: ---- However, it cannot be used in the middle of a sentence, in which case it just remains as it is, four hyphens. The four hyphens must be the first thing written on a new line for it to work. Everything written after, even if on the same line, while be pushed beneath the horizontal line. =Page 2= Internal linking Regular Linking Regular linking means that you just enclose the name of the article in the square brackets, and that is then the way it will be presented in the article. *User:Some Color Mage links to User:Some Color Mage Note that if the link turns red, you have linked to a non-existant page. Click on the link to create the page. Labels A label is a text-string added to a link, so that one can link to an article, but have the link say something other than the name of the article. There are basically two ways of labeling; Piped Labeling and Add-On Labeling. Piped Labeling Piped Labeling is done by adding a pipe between the actual link and the label you wish to present. *SCM links to User:Some Color Mage, but the label appears as SCM, i.e. it ends up looking like this: SCM Piped Labeling can contain symbols and multiple words. *SCM is @ the $-makers' house called NFS-a-lot (example of multiple words and symbols(but that just looks silly)) Add-On Labeling Add-On Labels is text "added on" to the link. It is written directly after the two closing square brackets of a link. *User:Some Color Magepqrs links to User:Some Color Mage, but the label appears as User:Some Color Magepqrs, looking like User:Some Color Magepqrs. However, Add-On Labeling is, due to its restrictions, usually only used for adding plural "s"es or "ing" suffixes to a link, i.e. writing Dingos instead of Dingos or Petrifying instead of Petrifying. The restrictions are that any symbol, even uppercase letters, can break the label. *User:Some Color MagepqRs (case of an uppercase letter breaking the label) *User:Some Color Mage's page, User:Some Color Mage-alot, User:Some Color Mageis@home (cases of a symbol breaking the label) Mixing It is possible to mix both types of labeling, but there really is no point, since what is written as the Add-On Label might as well be a part of the Piped Label. *SCMpqrs (code is SCMpqrs) *SCMpqrs (code is SCMpqrs) Mixing links with other coding It is possible to mix links with other coding. Most coding can be done like with regular text, while others (HTML based codes) must be mixed with the Piped Label. External Linking To make an external link, just write the URL. Please note that this means that the http:// part is needed. Simply starting the link with www. will not work. *http://nfs.wikia.com/ automatically turns into http://nfs.wikia.com/ However, if you wish to label the link, you must enclose it in single square brackets and write the label after a space as opposed to after a pipe. It has the same properties as a Piped Label though. *NFSW main page (note the space between the URL and the label) becomes NFSW main page Add-On Labeling is not possible with external links. *NFSW main pageyay gives NFSW main pageyay (note that "yay" is not part of the label) Subpages Subpages, can be linked to like regular articles, as long as the entire path is there. *User:Some Color Mage/Sandbox gives User:Some Color Mage/Sandbox It is likewise possible to label them as regular links. Images Images follow a similar syntax, that is: Name is the name of the image. It is caps sensitive, so watch out. Type, put thumb if you want to scale it to 180px, frame if you want a frame around it, or skip it if you just want the image. Location, left, right or center. Size, enter an amount in px (pixels) to scale the width. The image will keep to scale. Caption allows you to put a caption. Simple as that. =Page 3= Poll To make a poll, just type , for example: Description Option Option produces this: Description Option Option Remember to make a new line for the separate options and the description. If it wasn't clear already, the top line inside the poll tags will be a description. All lines after that will be options. Youtube Use . Inside the tags, put the small string of seemingly random letters seen in the url. For example: ErSZWlSc2Wo produces this: